


Sick Day

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Biting, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingering, Phone Sex, SMUTCATION, Teasing, Vanilla, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Alex tries to call in sick, but Olivia makes her phone conversation difficult.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please do a cabenson prompt during your smutcation. You have no idea how excited I was to see you list it."
> 
> For all the people in my inbox screaming about Cabenson, here you go. Since none of you gave me a specific prompt and were just thrilled I mentioned it, I came up with my own idea. xD
> 
> Follow me @raedmagdon on tumblr for more.

“It’s nothing serious, Liz,” Alex said, holding her phone between cheek and shoulder as she fumbled beside the bed for her glasses. A careless brush of her fingers sent them clattering off the nightstand, and she sighed, pinching the bridge of her forehead without reaching to pick them up. “Just a bad cold. I’ll be back at work tomorrow or the day after…”

Her voice trailed off as sneaky hand caressed her bare hip under the covers. Alex’s gaze shifted right, where it locked with Olivia Benson’s beautiful brown eyes. They were warm, soothing, but also gave her a little jolt—kind of like her morning cup of coffee, now that she thought about it. They were even the same color.

_“Are you sure? Missing work isn’t something Alexandra Cabot does.”_

Liz’s voice sounded inquisitive through the phone, and to someone who didn’t know her, the tone might have come across as suspicious. But Alex knew better. Her boss was actually trying to express concern, in her own stilted way. Liz was a lot more empathetic than people gave her credit for.

“I know,” Alex said with a note of apology. “I promise I’ll make up for it when I’m back at the office. Maybe I can get some paperwork done at home once my medicine kicks in.”

A worry line appeared in the middle of Olivia’s forehead, and she let out a quiet but disapproving huff of air. Obviously, Alex thought, she wasn’t pleased that their mutual “sick day” was taking so long to start. She began stroking patterns on the small of Alex’s back anyway, tiny ticklish hearts that made Alex squirm beneath the sheets.

 _“You aren’t due in court?”_  Liz asked, although Alex was fairly certain she already had a schedule in front of her.

“Not until Fr—umm…” Alex tried, and failed, to swallow down a moan of surprise. Olivia’s hand had stopped its aimless wandering and found a destination: the right cheek of her ass.

_“What was that?”_

Alex gave Olivia a reproachful look, but only got a smirk in return. The hand on her backside didn’t move. In fact, it started kneading.

 _“Are you sure you shouldn’t see your doctor, Alex?”_  Liz asked, her audible concern no longer disguised by annoyance.

“No. No, I’m fine. I was just saying I’m not due in court until Friday. We won’t need to reschedule on my account.”

 _“I’m not worried about rescheduling,”_  Liz insisted.  _“I’m more concerned about you.”_

Alex blinked in surprise. It was true that Liz had a soft spot beneath her prickly exterior, but this was unusually sympathetic behavior. “It’s nothing,” she murmured—but before she could offer a more convincing reassurance, Olivia kissed the wing of her shoulder. It wasn’t just an affectionate peck, either. Olivia’s mouth was open, wet, and Alex shuddered when she felt a brief swirl of tongue.

_“Fine. I’ll take your word for it. You have plenty of sick days built up anyway…”_

Liz continued speaking, but Alex’s mind blanked out the words as Olivia placed another kiss at the nape of her neck, then another on the mole a few inches beneath. She shifted, uncertain whether she wanted to press into the kisses or squirm away as Olivia continued forging a path downward. They were distracting, but Olivia knew all her sensitive spots—and one of the most sensitive of all was, unfortunately, her spine.

“I’m sorry, what?” she asked, without much focus. She thought she’d heard Liz say a number… maybe her sick days? “How many?”

 _“I’m not sure,”_ Liz said,  _“but I can check. Hold on.”_

Alex cursed inwardly at the faint sound of typing. She’d assumed Liz already had a number in front of her, but she’d extended the phone call even longer. Meanwhile, Olivia’s hand had stopped squeezing her ass to stroke her inner thigh. Alex’s legs tensed, but when Olivia gave a soft squeeze, urging her to spread, she did so automatically. Before she could think better of the decision, Olivia’s fingers dipped between her legs, playing through the wetness there and making her forget everything else.

 _“Ugh, why do these employee profiles have to be so dense?”_  Liz complained through the phone.  _“I really don’t need to know your grandmother’s maiden name…”_

Alex tried to respond, but Liz’s voice was floating far away. Olivia’s fingertips had found her clit, and Olivia’s warm lips had found a spot to suck on her shoulder, and Olivia was the only person she could possibly pay attention to. Instead of closing her legs, Alex opened wider, shifting her pelvis back and her rear up.

Olivia took full advantage. Her fingers went lower, abandoning the stiffening bud of Alex’s clit to tease her entrance. The touch was electric. Alex rolled her hips into Olivia’s hand, searching for more contact. It was overwhelming, how Olivia could take her from 0 to 60 in a matter of moments—even a little embarrassing. But when Olivia slid one finger inside her, curling it luxuriously, massaging her inner walls, the rapid pounding of her heart and the burning flush on her face seemed worth it.

_“Ah, here it is. You’ve got—oh, almost three weeks? Nineteen days. You really haven’t taken time off in the past year, have you?”_

“Yes,” Alex murmured, biting the inside of her cheek as Olivia’s flattened tongue traveled all the way down her spine. “I mean… no...”

_“What are your symptoms anyway? Your voice sounds hoarse.”_

Unfortunately, Olivia chose that moment to kiss the dimples at the base of Alex’s spine and add a second finger. The increased stretch and the silky glide of Olivia’s mouth were too much stimulation. Alex moaned, then felt a bolt of icy panic. She followed up with her most convincing cough, hoping it would be enough. “Sorry. The medicine hasn’t helped yet.”

_“Hmm.”_

If Liz said anything else, Alex didn’t notice. Olivia had started up a rhythm, sliding in and out, pushing against a place that sent deep pulses through Alex’s core. Her thumb swiped against Alex’s clit, sliding back and forth, back and forth…

Alex gritted her teeth. She looked back over her shoulder, giving Olivia her most pleading look, but she wasn’t entirely certain what she was pleading for—reprieve, or relief.

_“Well, I’ll inform Branch and your assistants…”_

“Yes, please, Liv—Liz!”

_“…and tell them not to expect you.”_

“Mm!”

A flash of pain radiated from the right cheek of Alex’s ass, and she blinked hazily at Olivia, who would have been grinning if her teeth weren’t buried in soft flesh. She swallowed the rest of her startled cry, but only just—and then Olivia started thrusting in earnest, adding more pressure on each downward hook and trapping Alex’s twitching clit beneath the pad of her thumb.

Alex tensed. She had two choices: fight against her peak long enough to hang up, or get it over with as quietly as possible so she wouldn’t embarrass herself further. “I should go,” she rasped, concentrating extra hard in order to shape her lips into actual English words. “Thank you, Liz. I appreciate…”

She never got to say what, exactly, she appreciated, because Olivia chose that moment to nip a quick trail right up the middle of her back, until her lips were right beside Alex’s ear. “Hang up,” she whispered, “so I can fuck you until you can’t walk.”

Between the words and Olivia’s fingers, Alex didn’t stand a chance. Her orgasm hit hard and fast, and she squeezed down around Olivia’s fingers before they could even pull out for another thrust. A river of heat rushed from between her legs, and her eyes watered with the force of holding back her whimpers… so she didn’t. A needy sob burst from between her lips, and it became a full-throated groan as Olivia’s teeth nipped her earlobe.

Alex dropped the phone, forgetting about it entirely. There simply wasn’t room in her brain. She was a trembling knot of need that Olivia had finally unraveled, and she could only lift her hips and muffle her screams in the pillow as Olivia fucked her through her peak.

Once the starbursts faded, Alex took stock of her position: splayed on her stomach, on top of a significant wet spot, with sticky thighs and two of Olivia’s fingers buried inside her. Her phone rested about six inches from her face, and she could hear her name coming from the speaker in Liz’s tinny voice. _“Alex?”_

Without the unbearable pressure between her legs, Alex’s clarity snapped back into focus. She scooped up the phone. “Sorry again. Charlie horse.”

_“Ouch. Those can be quite painful.”_

“My whole body seems to be rebelling against me,” she said as Olivia began dusting kisses along her neck. “I’ll consider it a minor miracle if I make it out of bed.”

_“Well, rest up, Alex. I’ll see you in a few days. I’m sure Detective Benson will take good care of you.”_

Liz hung up. Olivia paused her kisses to snort. Alex’s face flared so hot she feared it would melt off entirely.

“She totally knows,” Olivia snickered.

“No, she doesn’t,” Alex protested.

“Honey, you weren’t subtle.” Before the queasiness in Alex’s stomach could take over, Olivia caught her lips in a reassuring kiss. “She doesn’t have proof,” she mumbled into Alex’s mouth. “And besides, she’d never rat her best attorney out.”

“She would if it could jeopardize our cases—and her career.”

“Then we move our timetable up. As far as anyone knows, this was the first time, and now we’re dating. But I still don’t think she’ll tell.”

Alex sighed. “Maybe Liz will finally assign another attorney to help with SVU cases. There’s no reason I can’t work with Detective Stabler and—”

“No more shop talk,” Olivia whispered. She resumed the motion of her hand, and Alex shivered. “I have a promise to make good on.”


End file.
